


今夜或不再

by Anthrophobia



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthrophobia/pseuds/Anthrophobia
Summary: 一个双向暗恋的故事
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 12





	今夜或不再

**Author's Note:**

> 非原设预警  
> 现代AU

1

Elsa离家出走了。

那天是Anna的生日，她将钥匙旋进锁销的时刻那人的名字就在口中呼之欲出，可喊了几声没得到回应，只好顶着夜色弯腰去摸地上的鞋，空荡荡一片。

灯开了，墙壁上留着一个四四方方的印子，原本挂在那里的油画不知道去了哪里，小桌上放着一卷相机胶卷，是Anna之前买来的，黑白，35mm，她喜欢如电影画面的宽幅，再长再慢的生活也能被完美地捕捉进取景框。那胶卷孤立无援地站在那里，让Anna想起她们的旧房子，搬家是她们规律日常里一则混乱无序的小记。那天Anna丢了一只鞋，Elsa丢了一块表，她们的生活被封进一个个棕色纸盒，准备搬去另一个全新的未来里。那段被她们丢弃的过去就和现在她踩着的地板一样，光秃秃的，叹着沉重的气。

是出去买蛋糕了吧？她给Elsa发了条短信，坐下来吃凉透的晚餐。

她和Elsa第一次冷战是高中的时候，她遇到了一个男孩。他们在学校乐队里认识，男孩的爸爸是企业家，管他管得严，他寻求刺激就出来跑演出。两个人一拍即合，五天有三天耗在酒吧。一个凑巧的晚上，打灯很好，Anna扶着立麦在暗红的灯光下歌唱爱情，歌颂平凡而腼腆的男孩。再丑陋的女人玩起摇滚都是阿芙罗狄忒，何况是她，男孩就在靠近幕后的阴影里打节奏，看她热烈又清远。月亮高高地挂着，没有LED亮。演出结束后，他跑了一趟便利店，将甜筒和选择一股脑抛给了Anna。

那是她第一个男朋友。她选择在星期五将一切向Elsa和盘托出。星期五是她们固定一周去看一次电影的日子。傍晚是冒着湿气的石板地和路边歌唱的花，有关夏天的一切都是黏腻的云雾，此消彼长地持续生长和死亡。Elsa穿着那件Anna说最好看的白衬衫。她买的时候还不太瘦，稍微硬质的肩线和袖口将她的身体勾勒出尖锐的意气模样，但不知从哪一年起她的身体陷下去，两条青白的手臂从宽大的袖子里伸出来，像穿了大人衣服的小孩。小孩走得很慢，少年走了一段路就要回头找，她看那身子沐浴在玫瑰和紫罗兰色的天空下，要被高高地托起来，消失在虫鸣的尾音里。几次之后，Anna终于站住了。

“我谈恋爱了。”

这一幕Anna记得很清楚，她猛然发现疲惫和热气早就在Elsa的眼下着陆很久。阳光将Elsa头顶树叶的影子投射下来，零零散散地停在她脸上，像一块块黑斑要将她吞没。

“我不同意，等你上大学了再谈。”

Anna没作声，这句话里的湿意让她预见到了Elsa接下来要说什么，但她不想妥协。“他家有钱，学习成绩也不差。” “我知道，但是你不能……” Elsa的声音轻轻地飘过来，几乎有点恳求的意思。Anna笑了，“他对我很好，我想要什么他知道，我不用说他就会给我。你已经多久没在我醒着的时候回家了？” Elsa深吸了一口气，上前一步，“我可以给你做晚餐，陪你……” Elsa不知道，脸上缺失阴影之后Anna能清晰地在她眼里看到碎裂的征兆，Anna讨厌这样，她硬邦邦地将一句 “不用” 掷到Elsa的脚下，转身就走。

父母去世的那一年恰巧是Elsa的高三，她是老师最喜欢的学生，全奖进了全市最好的大学。老师说他们国家只有苦水文学，Elsa的故事比别人的都漂亮。她喜欢写作，当然喜欢，她能当着所有人的面将心里对Anna的弯弯绕绕刷上一层变色颜料，同芯不同皮。但很快她就只能将时间都花在软文兼职上。她带着电脑去上课，坐在教室最后一排的角落里，台上老师讲乔伊斯和纳博科夫，她在台下写温室效应是美国人的阴谋。好文章是写不出了，但每个月能带回家三四千，Anna拿八百，攒起来，陆续带回家相机、画板、吉他。

Elsa依她，抽出时间去外面画了一幅写生 ，相机也默默收下，但之后就再没空碰过。Anna心里憋着气，直到高三一次模拟考得一塌糊涂才终于忍不住了。

那天她撇下Elsa，先是用走的，后来跑起来，她怕Elsa追上来，也怕她不追上来，她手里攥着男孩给她的五千块，心里在想，再进一步，他会不会给得更多。

Anna原本打定了注意不理人，没想到过了几天Elsa真提前回来做晚饭了。她回来的时候Anna正摊在沙发上，身上爬满了风干眼泪的咸和酸腐的酒气。Elsa拎着菜径直去了厨房。折腾了半个小时出来。醉鬼还是躺在那里一动不动，只撩开眼皮看了一眼。见她不打算解释，Elsa坐下来，自顾自地开始讲话。

“做了你喜欢的鸡翅。”

“我也可以给你你想要的。”

“我也可以给你买甜筒。”

Anna眼睫毛湿漉漉地抖起来，心想她其实什么都不知道。 

2

Anna想让Elsa幸福，但幸福里要不包括她。

她考上音乐学院的那一天，为了庆功邀了Elsa去听她的演出。她们是准点到的，是那个打光很好的live house。Anna将她安顿在一个人少的角落，给她点了杯桃子味汽水，转身就跨上舞台。

“有点太亮了”，她说。微微眯着眼睛伸出手往下压了压，白得闪眼睛的灯暗了下去，在她的头顶聚集成一块，剩下的跑到她脸上凝成烟灰色。

“再暗一点，看不到脸也没关系。”

台下零零散散的粉丝发出不满的躁动声。本来就不是什么大咖，她今天难得穿得帅气，松松散散一件摇滚t，下摆半扎不扎地隐没在黑色紧身裤里，露出一节撕裂的衣角。清瘦的少年人这样打扮最是好看新鲜，来听演出的又都是颜粉，这黑咕隆咚的还看什么。

暗红色的打灯在舞台后面往前照，台上的那个人周身映着火光，本体只剩下影子。

“只有这样才能看见你们的表情啊。” 她揉了揉头发，然后轻声笑着等粉丝的尖叫声小下去。

当然不是什么宠粉行径，只想看那个人的表情而已。她边拨动手中的琴弦边看着最后排那个格格不入的观众。一头金发和白肤简直像人形白炽灯，连带着表情也明朗得一清二楚，她挂着如释重负的微笑，眉头少见地平躺，Anna猜测那里一定有一道痕浅浅地竖着，上帝刻的，为了区分她和凡人。她于是舔着嘴唇，唱暧昧不明的歌词。

全为你背影逼我步步向前，如一根丝牵引着拾荒之路。  
她悄悄和Elsa对视，这是她的秘密，后者其实找不到她的眼睛。  
结在喉咙内痕痒得似有还无，为你安心我在微笑中想吐未吐。

“今天，我的姐姐也到场了。”  
“请她来，是我想让她帮我做个见证。”  
“我刚高考完，她之前一直不同意我谈恋爱。”  
“我喜欢的人是我们的鼓手哦。”  
“姐姐，祝福我好不好。”

3

Elsa是拍完一卷胶片走的，24张。里面有23张Anna或远或近的背影，远的是在live house候场区拍摇滚歌手，近的是在家里拍做作业的乖学生。被拍的主人公没有一次是发觉的，连模糊的回头都没有一次，因此连起来类似跟踪狂的视角。

确实是跟踪狂吧。Elsa心想。  
她对于是否要将这胶卷留在家里这件事犹豫了很久，这算是自己长久以来一直在关心妹妹的佐证，可是以青少年厌恶被监视的心理来看，被发现了自己反倒更可能被讨厌，索性就留在那里。

只有最后一张是向日葵这件事有点让人在意。

二十一世纪，要从这个世界上消失很难，但也很容易，把sim卡取出来关机就能与世隔绝。Elsa已经离家将近一个月，她这些日子都借宿在给她确诊的医生朋友家，缩在床上的样子像被捕猎者发现的刺猬，只不过她保卫的不是肚子，是那个空壳相机。

她这辈子最擅长的事就是逃避和等待，这在有盼头的时候不算是太难的事情，但这时候有些不一样。

“你患的是赤花症，是一种致死的病症。你有喜欢的人吧？  
“暗恋的心思会在脑子里埋下种子，从寄生者眼里开出花来。开花之时，寄生者也会一同死去。  
“治愈方法是被所爱之人怨恨。”

这样的情况下，真是不知道是死比较痛还是生比较痛了。

4

Elsa做了周全的准备，唯独没有算到Anna会找到她这件事。

早上医生做了检测，血氧浓度已经快低于百分之六十，不出意外的话她应该活不过明天了。偏头痛并发症的发作折磨着她，像有人砸开了她的太阳穴，伸手在她脑袋里搅动。她躺在床上隐忍着，仅仅是翻个身的动作就让她呼吸不畅。这种程度止痛药已经没有用了，她咬着后槽牙，紧盯着墙上的钟，妄图以数秒钟的方式减轻疼痛，可是到了傍晚，眼睛也开始像被针扎了一样。

墙上的座机突然响起来。偶尔会发生这种事，医生出急诊的时候走得急忘记带门卡进不了小区，这时候就要她下去接一下。

怎么偏偏是今天，她都不确定自己是否有力气下楼。

她接起听筒，没等对面开口就说，“喂，我尽快下来。”

“我没忘带门卡，”医生顿了顿，“刚才你妹妹给我打电话了，我给了她地址。”

缺血的大脑又涌来一阵晕眩的黑暗，物理的疼痛下连情绪都很难催生出来，她勉强扶住墙壁，问，“你为什么……”

“她也得了，和你一样的病。  
“你的种子是一开始就埋下的，不是最近才开始生长吗？原来我没法确定，和她谈过我才知道为什么你病情恶化得这么快。

“她也爱上你了。”

思考这件事突然变得很难，生锈的大脑把字节都腐蚀成没有形状的碎块，腹部器官收缩引得她一阵反胃。她终于站不住，跌坐在地上。

在快失去意识的时候，门口传来模糊的、输密码的声音。她费力地抬起眼睛，看见那个人打开门朝她跑来。

这一次是她而非她沐浴在玫瑰和紫罗兰色的天空下。只要闭上眼睛，只要闭上眼睛，她就会被高高地托起来，消失在虫鸣的尾音里。

皮肤的敏感度降低了很多，但她还是感受到自己的身子被人抱了起来，还有凉凉的液体滴落在脸上。

“我把胶片洗出来了。  
“那天是我自己一个人跑出去喝的酒。”

很难听到Anna用这样的声音说话，她就算哭也是半夜蒙在被子里哭，人前无论如何都会忍住的。

“他想碰我，我就提了分手——买醉也不是为了他。演出那次是我请他演的戏。”

别哭了，没关系的。Elsa想回答她，可是嗓子里轰隆隆的，全都被花瓣堵住。

对寄生者来说闭眼已经是很疼痛的事情，也正因如此，Anna才得以在吻上Elsa的同时亲眼见着她被染成浅浅金色的眼底开出花来。

干燥的、黯淡的、金色向日葵。


End file.
